Business Propositions
by Swiftmint
Summary: 2nd fill for a kinkmeme prompt wanting illicit office relations. Now with a dash of blackmail for flavoring. Very rated M. Charles/Erik


Notes: WELL, let's try to post hist up here and see if freaks out about it. What? Shame, no, haven't got any of that anymore.

Warnings: This is rated v. v. Mature. Blackmail, a little dubious concentish, but yeah, porn. You've been warned.

Business Propositions

"I'm sorry, I seem to have misheard you." Charles said with perfect precision, keeping the sudden trembling rage localized to just his hands. It was a feat, given the situation he found himself in, everything tightening down to a pinprick of panic. Even the corner office, well known to be the largest one in the building, felt like no more than a broom closet, the walls looming in around him.

Then, of course, there was the root of the problem. Leaning up against his desk with a casual ease, looking incredibly sharp in his gray business suit and midnight blue tie, was one Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles' potential employer and a smug bastard if he had ever met one.

"I said it clearly." The man spoke lowly, expression unreadable. No, that was a lie, Charles could tell perfectly well what was going on in the man's head. He was just choosing to pretend he didn't.

Charles huffed and turned his head to the side, giving his attention to the wall. "In case you hadn't caught on, I'm ignoring what you just said, for your own benefit."

The man parted from his desk in a motion that was somehow both graceful and powerful, stepping towards Charles with authority.

"Don't do me any favors, Xavier. I'll say it again. I'll give you the job if you fuck me."

"Right! Then," Charles sprang to motion, dodging farther away from the taller man to grab his resume off the table, "I'll be going, good luck with your sexual harassment suit."

Erik didn't seem at all bothered by this, as a matter of fact, he smiled... though that was probably a generous term for his current expression. Charles just shot a dirty look back, this had all been a tremendous waste of time. This and the three preliminary interviews before it.

"You need this job." Erik stated plainly, unabashedly.

"Not this badly, I don't." Charles was reaching for the door handle.

"Yes. Yes you do."

Charles paused. Something in the surety of the man's words made him. He could contribute the tone to Erik's obvious well of arrogance, but there was something more... a complete lack of doubt. Then of course, there was the fact that he was right.

Erik's "smile" sharpened at the pause, "Did the trust fund run out, Xavier?"

Every muscle tightened against his will, the line of Charles' jaw standing out sharply. He didn't drop his hand away from the door handle, but that was merely stubbornness now.

"No money left and a sister to support. No way to get a degree and no job will hire you with all those fake references on your resume. I'm not wrong, am I." It wasn't a question.

Charles whipped around, eyes streaks of blue lightning aimed right at Lehnsherr.

"How do you know that?" He bit out angrily, hand now reflexively clutched on the handle.

Erik shrugged, "There are ways." It only made Charles seethe all the more.

"I could just sue you and gain all the money I need that way." He threatened, keeping his voice calm, anger mostly internal.

"You could," Erik acknowledged with the slight quirk of an eyebrow, "if you were in London legally."

Charles' mouth ran dry, hand slackening.

"Despite that accent, you're completely American, aren't you?"

He wished this man would stop asking questions he already knew the answer to. Charles let his hand slip off the door, instead wrapping it protectively into the crook of his elbow, arms crossed over his chest.

"This is blackmail."

Unexpectedly, that got a rise out of the man, his muscles, somehow still visible under his suit jacket, tensing in annoyance. When he opened his mouth again, his voice had lost whatever wisp of humor it had in it before, everything now turned stern. "This isn't blackmail, it's a business proposition. A trading of money for services."

Charles scoffed, "So now I'm a prostitute, then."

"Call it what you want." Erik snapped back, "Stop putting yourself up on a pedestal. You had money and you lost it, this is how the world is for the rest of us. You do what you have to in order to survive, I am offering you that."

"How generous of you." He returned, yet again facing the wall with unfocused attention. The office just outside the door was bustling with activity. A pool of secretaries, interns, and the like all going about their business. The place had seemed completely normal from the outside, everyone up to this point had been nice, the pay would be a godsend.

He had been so looking forward to it. A weight off his shoulders for the first time in months. Without actual visas, working abroad had been hard to impossible, and the hefty sum of money he'd managed to drain from his accounts before he came over was being dumped into humble living costs for himself and Raven, but mostly legal costs to fight the Markos over his stolen fortune.

The man was right, Charles had nothing left. The money on this job was supposed to cover the legal fees and keep them in their small flat. He'd been depending on it. Hell, the job wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near up this high on the food chain. He was supposed to be working three floors down in the company think tank. The only conceivable way he should be able communicate with Lehnsherr was through quarterly company emails talking about profit margins and employee birthday parties.

Why was he still standing there? He should just leave. Find another way.

The sound of pen on paper caught Charles' attention, dragging it back over to the desk where Erik had taken a seat. Opened up on the expansive desk was a small book of checks, and Erik was writing something on one in script too small for Charles to read.

...the amount of zeroes he stretched over the check didn't escape Charles' attention though.

Like a blade dropping on a guillotine, Erik ripped the check out, placed it flat on the table, and leaned back comfortably into the imposing black chair all CEOs tended to have. A quick flick of gray-green eyes indicated Charles should look at the piece of expensive paper, and hesitantly, inching forward like a scared animal, Charles did.

He almost immediately staggered back again.

Sitting on the desk, written in Erik's hand, was a check made out to one Charles Xavier for a million pounds. Even.

"Are you _mad_!" Charles exclaimed without his usual restraint.

Erik didn't answer that question, he just continued staring with that dispassionate look, lacing his long fingers together over his stomach.

"Consider it an employment bonus on top of your upcoming paychecks." He said.

Charles pinned him again with his gaze, trying to find some kind of trick, some overtly malicious intent, well, besides the obvious. What if the man kept wanting this to happen, kept holding this over his head. Where would it end?

"You'd only have to do it once." Erik said, as if he could tell what Charles was thinking, "After that, I won't seek you out again."

Charles really had no reason to believe him, yet again he didn't really have to. Even just with this one check he could buy himself enough time to find something with an employer who had some sense of morality.

"I'm straight, you know." Charles said bluntly, the words sounding desperate even to his own ears.

Erik's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply to that. Charles wasn't surprised, Erik didn't seem the type to care about his partner's opinions. Perhaps it was better just to not think about it.

Christ, was he actually considering this?

The check on the desk practically glowed with a heavenly light. Charles suspected it was probably more of the fluorescent bars overhead than any divine input. It always was.

"Alright."

The word shocked him as it came out, like the sounds had dragged up every panicked nerve in his body with it. The only thing that kept Charles from turning on his heel and shooting out the door was that he noticed Erik looked just as shocked as he did.

The expression was only on the older man's face for half a second, but Charles tuned in on it instantly. It also meant he could easily witness the change from shock to something... deeper, something hungry.

Charles swallowed.

Ever so slowly, Erik raised a hand up, two fingers crooking in the air, beckoning Charles forward. It had the opposite effect as Charles stilled completely.

"_Here_? You want to do it _here_?"

"Where else did you expect?" Erik said sharply, like the interruption was costing him something, "No one will come in without my expressed permission. You don't have to worry."

"Oh, right, and I suspect you've soundproofed your walls then." Charles shot back, not pleased at the tone.

Erik stood up in a rush of motion, sweeping around the desk, almost instantly in front of Charles. Charles thought briefly that he should have predicted that personal space bubbles were null and void after agreeing to sleep with someone for a million pounds, but somehow the proximity still surprised him. Erik was inches away, looming over him with his hands slack at his sides, head tilted slightly.

"No," He said finally, breath stirring the hair hanging over Charles' forehead. For a moment, he completely forgotten what the question was. In fact he seemed to have forgotten how to breath as well. Erik refreshed his memory, almost purring the words lowly, "They aren't soundproof. So if you don't want your future coworkers knowing about this, I suggest you stay quiet."

Charles huffed another breath, his tone coming out childish, "Not that you care."

Another one of those not-smiles showed again, the space between them seeming to shrink even though no one had moved.

"Well," Erik prodded, "Are you going to do this or not? I have other-"

Charles literally growled when he pulled Erik down for that first kiss, distinctly pleased when he managed to snatch the smug away from the bastard if only for a moment. The exchange wasn't sweet or even particularly sexy at first. It was just a solid message of dominance, of how this was going to work, how Charles was going to _let_ it work.

He'd agreed to this arrangement for sure, but he wasn't going to let it beat him. Not even the fact that he had to stand up on the tips of his toes to reach Erik could rob him of that.

It didn't take long for Erik to make his own bid for dominance, scooping an arm around Charles' back and tugging them suffocatingly close together, other hand quickly knotting in his hair. It effectively bowed Charles back so he was completely off balance, depending on his grip on Erik's neck to keep him vertical and that just wouldn't do. Charles showed him exactly what he thought of that by catching the other man's lip between two sharp incisors, and dragging a cut on the inside, earning a sharp and incredibly satisfying gasp from his would be employer at the same time.

Charles found himself smiling wickedly into the next kiss, leaving him open for Erik to deepen it, tongue darting in like it wanted to fill him up, cutting off any hope of Charles breathing through his mouth. Charles went with it, pulling in air feverishly through his nose, eyes pinned shut with utter conviction.

Kissing, it turns out, wasn't much different when transferred between genders, and for a moment Charles entertained the idea of imagining Lehnsherr as a woman. A woman who was half a foot taller with shorter hair and much more muscle definition than him, but a woman.

Erik paused breathily when he noticed the scrunched up look Charles had taken on at the thought, almost confused. Charles needed to get rid of that as soon as possible, he didn't want to attempt to explain he'd just been imagining Erik in a dress.

"Shut up." He said petulantly and reached up to pull Erik down by his hair, gleefully messing up the slicked back perfection it had been kept in.

From there it was a matter of falling in. Falling in to the base sensations, gleaning as much pleasure from it as possible. It was sex, simply that. Something he would gladly do for free any other night of the week, and despite the sudden change in gender, it was actually quite cathartic. At least all the scratches and bites he was planning on leaving would be.

And Erik really wasn't a bad kisser...

Erik kept them glued together as close as possible, somehow orchestrating the twists of his tongue to subtle grazes of his hands down Charles' body. Just whispers of touches there for a second then gone, contrasting pointedly against the overpowering kisses and licks that left Charles feeling light headed. It was as if Erik was trying to coax something out of him, or perhaps just forcefully drag it out. Charles didn't know what it could be, he was too busy feeling unsettlingly warm.

One of those ghosts of touches skimmed across the small of Charles' back and around, across the line of his belt, down across the cut of his back pocket then, suddenly, any ghost like qualities were gone. Erik's hand found purchase on the back of Charles' thigh and tugged up, using the leverage to deposit him on top of his desk. Charles though, didn't register that at first. The tips of Erik's fingers had skimmed right along the inside seam of his slacks, sending shocks so unexpectedly through him that Charles couldn't contain the gasp or the way his spine unexpectedly bowed back, throat bared in an unintentional invitation.

Erik, true to form, didn't care about Charles' intentions, he immediately dipped to scrape his teeth along the expanse of skin, one hand tugging harshly at Charles' tie, annoyed at the obstruction. Charles almost moved to help him get it off before he remembered where he was and seated his hands firmly on either side of him on the desk. No point in making it any easier on the man.

A perfect storm of teeth, tongue, and barely there stubble caught the correct spot just under his ear and lightning jolted through him again, wrenching out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Erik chuckled against his throat, lathing another slow stroke of the tongue in the same spot and enjoying the bout of aftershock it obviously sent through Charles' body.

"Vocal, aren't you." Erik said appreciatively, yet again with the questions he already knew the answer to. Charles bent down and nipped at Erik's ear in response. He couldn't manage much more than that right then. Between the sudden heat the room had taken on, to the delirium, and, well, everything else he almost didn't have room for any rational thought. It took Charles whipping his head to the other side as Erik freed his tie from his neck for something to occur to him and only then because he looked at the giant office window.

In that glass, half obscured by tasteful off-white blinds, was his reflection. He was half bent back over the desk, having given up the whole vertical thing, propped up only by his elbows and Erik's ever present arm around his back. His hair, previously combed to an appropriate hairstyle for a job interview, now was flying in six different directions, the edges of it curling against his forehead, stuck there by the light sheen of sweat.

Erik had curled down, teeth nipping at the smaller man's newly bared collarbone, somehow successfully unbuttoning Charles' shirt one handed, speaking of startling experience. He felt cold and hot at the same time, his body flipping back and forth between registering the inner heat and rushing blood or the office's air conditioning cooling his damp skin. His breaths came in deep, thankfully mostly silent gasps, his rib cage expanding to meet Erik's wet kisses down the path where his buttons used to be.

All through it all, Charles' reflection watched him with that look on his face. Then he realized...

Christ, he was _enjoying_ this.

Another of those deceptive, and suddenly strangely sexy chuckles slipped from Erik's lips, making Charles wonder if he'd said that last bit out loud. He managed to catch a fiery glint of Erik's usually deadpan eyes that seemed to say he had, but as usual, any further thought was wiped out as Erik managed to find that exact spot just under his ribcage that could send Charles into fits.

Damnit, how did he keep finding those?

Charles rebellious streak had bubbled down to an intense simmer at the back of his mind, begging to be indulged, so he waited until Erik had finished pulling Charles' shirt out from underneath his belt, taking advantage of the downtime to push his shoes off his feet with his toes. As soon as the fabric slipped away leaving Charles' shirt hanging completely open off his shoulders, the smaller man slipped a foot between Erik's leg, and _pulled_ it up towards his chest, the length of his calf and foot grazing slowly just at the junction of the CEO's legs and drawing a lengthy gasp from his lips.

Erik nearly fell forward into Charles, but managed to catch himself just as he started tilting. Charles smiled up at him, smug and absolutely wicked, laying back onto his elbows like he owned that desk.

Calling that spark he'd seen in Erik's eyes a fire before was inaccurate. Now, though, you could melt steel in the taller man's eyes, he was that far gone.

Erik reached up, tugging Charles by his hips down the tabletop just far enough he could take Charles' mouth against his own again, the action deep and desperate, tongue drawing embarrassing whimpers from deep in Charles' chest that he couldn't seem to make himself care about.

It was a fortuitous that Erik's mouth was occupying his, and probably planned too, just as Erik reached down and palmed the increasingly obvious bulge in Charles' slacks, because the scream Charles made would have been terribly loud. Instead, Erik just breathed it in, tracing the outline of Charles' cock through the fabric, the pressure making the zipper skate roughly against him before Erik used those talented fingers to undo his belt.

The part of his brain that should have felt ashamed at this actions had taken a convenient walk, so Charles didn't feel bad at all arching into the contact with a deliberate roll of his hips in a fit of abandon that usually took a reasonable amount of alcohol to achieve. Erik left his lips to their own devices, trailing kisses once again down Charles' exposed torso, nipping at all the right places and then, suddenly, he hooked his fingers into Charles' waistband and tugged all the remaining fabric out of the way, leaving him in just his socks and undone shirt.

There was a certain finality to the action, being so exposed as he was. Any time before it had felt like maybe, he could change his mind. Now, though, it was the proverbial point of no return. If he wanted to maintain any sort of dignity this was the time to do it.

Charles clamped his lip between his teeth and let the moment pass.

He only had a few seconds to feel the cool air on his cock, now painfully hard and obscenely leaking already, then Erik ducked once more, and Charles' arms went week beneath him. He dropped to lay spread on the desk as his would-be boss wrapped his lips around him, tongue sweeping out first to get the lay of the land, memorize the contours and veins, before his entire mouth followed, swallowing him in.

Charles clamped both of his hands around his mouth and tilted his head back, alternating between keeping his eyes shut and looking with a pleading gaze at the abstract iron paperweight sitting on the desk just to the side of him. His breath came out of him in staggered, unpredictable bunches, sharp sounds escaping between his fingers. He didn't notice Erik pull something out of his top drawer, didn't notice the change of pace, right until he felt something blunt and slick against his hole.

His hands didn't quite contain the shocked yell that emitted from him, back arching, ring of muscles fighting against the intrusion.

Only then did it occur to him that both of them couldn't be on top. Not a usual problem he faced during sex, but all of a sudden it was a giant gaping chasm of an issue, dead in front of him, sending shocks of fear down his spine. How did this even work? He knew in theory, of course, but he knew better than to trust only what he'd heard of second hand.

"Relax," Erik stood up again leaning over to press a kiss into Charles' temple, finger still in the unforgiving entrance, the height difference working beautifully. He placed another kiss, strangely gentle now, on his jaw, the corner of his mouth then finally spot on, drawing Charles into a slow kiss only somewhat tinged with fear. "Relax, Charles." He repeated after, carefully sliding his finger in to the next knuckle.

"Fuck." Charles said headily, not usually a person to curse, but Erik just seemed to bring that out of him. "Erik, Erik I don't know if..." Another gasp cut Charles off as Erik popped his finger back out the first knuckle.

Erik looked down at him, looking slightly entranced, "You're really never done this before?"

The rebelliousness eked back into Charles' expression for a moment, eyebrows pinching together, "I told you." He was going to finish that sentence with 'I'm straight' but it seemed a silly thing to say when he was laying naked in a desk with a foreign appendage in a place it wasn't meant to be.

That fire in Erik's eyes sparked bright again at that, somehow finding whatever Charles had said completely irresistible. He didn't ask what, because Erik's tongue once again was a pleasant presence in his mouth, suddenly possessive in a whole new way, in a way that seemed like it was meant to last. He waited until Charles had relaxed somewhat then broke away, just far enough to whisper against Charles' cheekbone.

"We'll do this slow, you have to relax."

Charles huffed sharply, "I do wish you'd, augh, stop saying that like it's easy."

Erik laughed through his nose, the puff of air tickling Charles' neck, "It is easy. You're just making it difficult." He moved his finger deliberately, like punctuation to his sentence, "You always do."

The finger moved in and out, skin and muscle dragging along as he went, each pull eliciting a muffled groan into the back of Charles' hand. The pain of it allowed his mind to sneak in screams of how not ordinary, how wrong this all was, but the rest of his body didn't seem so sure, especially once the burn started fading into a delicious sense of fullness. Erik let him feel that long enough to entice him, to ease him into the things to come, then he added another digit and the burn returned right back to the front. Charles' usually quick mind was struggle to catch up with the feeling of calloused pads of fingers dragging trenches inside of his body, going where he hadn't ever realistically imagined anyone going. Yet here he was, with the man responsible still hanging over him with a devilishly pleased look on his face, drinking in every twitch and moan that escaped him.

Two fingers scooped in, reaching as far as they could go to push at a nub of something that sent liquid fire down Charles' spine.

"There we are," Erik said smoothly, like he'd just found a disobedient child hiding under the porch or something else equally ridiculous.

"Augh," Charles twisted the groan to a defiant hum but he couldn't stop himself from writhing, trying to get the fingers inside him back to that place, "Don't tease, Erik."

"I never tease." Erik said, deadly serious, then proceeded to hook his fingers against that spot again, at the same time ducking to catch his teeth on Charles' nipple. This was all wrong, so very, very wrong, but Charles couldn't manage a solid protest.

He didn't even know if he wanted to anymore.

After a torturous moment where Erik buried three of his fingers down to the last knuckle and twisted, he quickly, and without notice, pulled his hand out. Suddenly feeling empty was the worst feeling in the world, causing Charles to curl up on the table top, begging in everything but word. When Erik didn't oblige, Charles tried, fixing the problem himself, hands heading downward only to be caught in a steely grip. Erik used them to turn Charles fully towards him, hanging halfway off the desk with nothing but Erik to support him. Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's hips, merely for stability's sake, he told himself, and made a stubborn attempt to free his hands.

Erik would have none of that, transferring Charles' hands to one of his own and pinning them to one side of his head. Then, he stilled, and simply stared. That, more than anything took Charles' breath away, stilling his frustrated motions even though the steady thrum of want was still there. He tried to imagine what it was Erik was seeing. He seemed to be taking in the sight of Charles spread out before him, flushed, saturated with lust, and just ready to be fucked. Erik almost looked... reverent.

"Last chance." Erik said suddenly, voice dark, even as he reached to undo his own belt buckle, reminding Charles that the taller man was still completely clothed.

Something about those words made the annoyance rise back up in Charles and, given that he didn't have access to his hands, he latched his legs tighter around Erik's hips and tugged him forward. Erik only avoided falling completely by using the hand that had been pinning Charles' to catch himself on the desk, leaving the smaller man to his own devices. Charles took full advantage, using his newly released hands to wrap firmly around Erik's neck and bring him down to his level.

"It's a little late for that, I think." Charles said low, once he bent Erik down so that his face was only a bare inch from his own, words more husky. It had the desired effect, stunning the man into absolute stillness and making Charles incredibly pleased with himself. A section of Erik's hair had escaped its styling to fall over his forehead, the dark hair almost shining red under the light. Charles tugged at the strands idly, smoothing them back piece by piece, trying to figure out if he'd imagined the shudder that had shot through the other man.

"Besides," The word almost came out as a sigh, even as the words Charles was about to say made all of his muscles clench, "if I didn't want to do something... you would know it."

And with that, Charles was pretty sure he broke the other man. Any distance between them was gone in an instant, the fabric of Erik's shirt rubbing evilly along Charles' length, probably ruining the fabric. Neither cared. Erik's belt came free with a savage tug, the rest was easy after that.

The only warning Charles got for the next inevitable step was an indistinct motion of Erik reaching back into the open desk drawer. He came back out with the flash of a familiar square of foil and the small bottle from earlier. Then, impossibly fast, everything was set, the blade of Erik's nose pressed snugly under Charles' jaw, and there was _pressure_.

Erik's hand clamped over Charles' mouth just in time to stop the moan from tearing out of him, leaving him only to blink away the sudden moisture in his eyes and try to regulate his breathing.

Whatever preparation those fingers were supposed to be, Charles knew now that they were completely inadequate for the task at hand. The burn was back again, in force, but it was a blunt throb that had waves and troughs in time with is heartbeat. There weren't any sharp pains, which he took as a good sign. Courteously, Erik kept still, letting Charles get used to it, whispering in the younger man's ear with sharp syllables. Charles honed in on it desperately until he world just became simply sounds and the throbbing burn at the bidding of his heartbeat.

Outside the office one of the employees must have told some kind of joke as four or five people bubbled into laughter, cutting through the paper thin walls clear as day. Their conversation eased back to a nonsensical murmur shortly after, the sounds of pens tapping on desks, typing on keyboards adding to the onslaught. Above it all, was the steady soothing whisper of Erik's voice.

"Easy. Be calm." He coaxed, talking to him like a spooked horse. Charles didn't think into that too deeply, especially since it seemed to be working. As soon as he eased somewhat, no longer pinched and pained, Erik took the opportunity to slide his free hand under Charles' hips and pulled him up for a more appropriate angle. The jostling sent the pressure inside him to new and frankly amazing places... and then Erik pushed again.

Charles practically squealed into Erik's hand, but this time it wasn't pain, at least not entirely. Erik noticed the change, sliding his hand off of Charles' lips and replacing it with his own, kiss violent by definition, given the amount of teeth involved. Charles reciprocated enthusiastically, even as Erik twisted his hips and tugged something loose inside him, something completely sinful.

"You're doing well. You're halfway there." Erik's whisper broke through his awareness again, breath catching and eyelids fluttering in an embarrassingly girlish action.

"Half!" Charles hissed. Erik cut him off with a sharp smile and a turn of the hips, dragging his cock out and back in, shooting that intense pleasure straight through him. He only avoided alerting the entire floor to their activities by biting down harshly on his own lip, the taste of copper draining against his tongue.

The thrusts began in earnest then, each calculated for vulgarity, precisely timed against Charles' breath. Each time it went just that faster, just that bit deeper. Just enough to keep the now delicious burn tearing through him, but that was more Charles' doing than Erik's. Charles had braced his hands behind his head, wrapped around the front corner of the desk and used the leverage to meet every increasing thrust halfway, driving him inward, deeper to places Charles was only now aware were empty, begging to be filled.

"What did you just say?" Erik said suddenly, pleasantly breathless. That section of hair had escaped again, falling down to a pinched eyebrow. Charles was reluctant to pull out of his haze, but Erik had stopped, and that just wouldn't do. He managed only a confused hum trying to twist in the hands keeping him in place. He hadn't been aware he'd said anything. He'd been doing his best to stay quiet mostly out of habit now.

Either way it was fortuitous that they had paused. Out of the corner of Charles' eye, the light from the other side of the door was interrupted, slicing in the way it did as a person passed in front of it. They both stilled, waiting for the person to leave... but it took far too long. Whoever it was just stayed, the light wavering from side to side as they idly shifted their weight from one foot and back.

Charles didn't know what made him do it, but suddenly and startlingly, Erik started speaking.

"Everything looks in order, I do have some questions, of course." Erik said in the voice Charles recognized from earlier. Even and clinical, but his expression didn't match and neither did his motions, one long fingered hand skating up Charles' stomach before he leaned down. "She has to hear us talking, if she doesn't, she'll know something is wrong." Erik whispered, "Unless you want that."

Smug son of a bitch, Charles thought and marshaling his wits about him, adopting a normal speaking voice, "Oh and what questions are those?" Just because it amused him, right as Erik took in a breath to answer, Charles clenched and twisted his hips, making the taller man lurch forward, breath stolen straight from his lungs. Charles may have not done this sort of thing before but he was a very quick study. Unfortunately Erik had years more of experience and recovered.

"Basic questions, do you think you can handle that?" Erik asked blandly, but his plans for revenge were all on his face.

"I'm sure you'll be able to judge after I answer them." Charles returned pleasantly, bracing himself for anything. Then Erik started pulling out, readying for another thrust. Charles, despite trying to maintain his composure, started to gape at him. He wouldn't. The motion of before had rattled something loose in one the desk drawers and every time they got into it, it was accompanied by the telltale thump inside the drawer. It couldn't be heard from the offices outside, but right next to the door...

Charles tossed a look back desperately hoping whatever snoop it was had moved on. Unfortunately no, the person was still waiting there, doing something that looked quite like she was tapping her foot.

"What is your greatest strength and weakness?" Erik asked, hands getting a firm purchase around Charles' hips. Charles gave him his best don't-you-dare look but it only goaded the other man on. In an agonizing slow drag, Erik started pushing in even as Charles dug his short nails into Erik's hand. "Well, Mr. Xavier?" He coaxed as a shiver shot through the smaller man.

Erik found a spot inside of him and ground against it, making it hard to think, but he somehow managed, even if his voice was pinned high and reedy, "My strength and weakness is the same," Erik had continued on, going deeper than they had so far, Charles disguised the sound it brought out as a breath and fixed Erik with an intense look, "I think I've," a gasp of air, "demonstrated that for you already today, Aahn!- don't you think?"

The haze curled around Charles' mind again as Erik found that spot within him, found it and abused it, dragging in and out in short thrusts that caught on it on every breath. The sound that escaped Charles was closer to a sob than anything, but muffled. It was still too loud, making his entire body tense, which in turn, made him clamp down on the intrusion inside him, increasing the problem tenfold. In that moment, Erik drew out and then thrust. He completely bottomed out into the tight channel. He was entirely encased in the other human being underneath him and he reveled in it.

"Yes," Erik said lowly, pulling Charles up for another kiss, even as the smaller man shook terribly at the movement. "I think you have."

The snoop was gone. It was a good thing, Charles was beyond reason at that point, and Erik wasn't very far behind.

"Please, Erik, please." Charles keened, eyelashes fluttering over lust fogged eyes, "Please let me come."

...and that was almost the end of Erik Lehnsherr right there. Out of some deep well of stubbornness, he held back.

"I will," Erik promised, pulling out long enough that he could gather Charles up, "I just have to show you something first."

Despite the deeply annoyed look on Charles' face, he allowed Erik to swap places with him, sitting them down heavily in the large black armchair, Charles' back to Erik's chest. It only took a little coaxing to slip right back into the smaller man's ass, gravity taking Charles right back down onto him. Erik pinned him there, turning the chair around so the expanse of London stretched out around them.

Charles gasped at it, some last refuge of sanity in his brain warning him of how bad an idea this was. All it took was someone looking out the window at the right time from one of the buildings across the street and anyone could see them. Yet there he was, knees spread, with a man he'd only just met hilt deep inside of him. He made a motion to close his legs, if only a little bit but Erik's hands were already clamped down on the soft flesh, easing them wider.

"Move, Charles."

Only with shaky legs and minimal assistance, Charles did, arcing up against the curve of Erik's cock, the new position pressing the length of it into new empty spots. New corners that needed to be broken in. He'd somehow broken himself of his moans, but the gasps for air now were just as lewd, drawing in air as he pulled himself up and exhaling as he impaled himself again.

"Over there," Erik pointed at a street down below them, "there is a bar I went to once six months ago."

Charles blinked distractedly, tilting his head to he could look back at the other man, he wasn't quite connecting how this was relevant, but the sensation of Erik's breath on the back of his neck wasn't entirely objectionable.

"I met someone there."

Charles frowned. That wasn't the time to say such things, but he could almost sense Erik's smile, even before the man made a playful bite at that insanely sensitive spot on his neck. His hips lunged up into him, grinding until he forgot how to think.

"We were the only ones there, and he was already several drinks ahead. He started telling me about his life." Erik murmured the words, "How he'd come here from New York with his sister, his legal troubles."

It didn't take long for Charles to catch on, even through the fog. He tried to stop but Erik's hands came down on his hips, guiding Charles back down and up again, increasing the pace, the pressure.

"He was the single most intoxicating man I have ever met in my life."

The words shot shivers through Charles, chest heaving as he was pulled up and down again.

"Erik, I..." A hand wrapped a circle around Charles' cock, silencing him.

"Then that man propositioned me. Imagine my luck," Erik's tone hadn't turned bitter, but there wasn't truly a term for it that fit better, "I went to pay the tab and when I came back, he was gone."

Charles arced up, pressing himself into the waiting hand there then back down onto the unbearable hot cock then repeated, burying himself in the rough circle of fingers. There was no reprieve, no time for a breath. Just insanity inspiring pleasure and the dizzying heights of near orgasm, all driven on by the constantly increasing tempo and wet, obscene sucking sounds. Skin on skin, in and out, and unbearably tight.

"Do you have any idea what that does to a man?"

"Erik. Fuck. Please, just..."

The anger bled into the pace, forcing Charles down harder, faster, driving into him until he was nothing more substantial than a conduit for the experience. Just a vessel that wanted, _needed_ to be filled. In a final bid for dominance, Erik moved the hand that had been working Charles' prick, damp with precome, and covered Charles' mouth instead. Then, with considerable strength, he forced the smaller man down, straight to the root. His cock hit Charles' prostate and stuck, sending Charles straight over the edge with a securely muffled scream, the contractions of his inner muscles dragging Erik right along with him.

Erik dropped his hand in exhaustion, both of them slumping right where they were, twisted entirely into each other. They were overheated and oxygen deprived, both just trying to keep their hearts from overexerting itself.

Somewhere under his sated state that robbed him of higher thought, Charles' mind was working through this problem. He did remember that night, he did, but only hazily. The whole thing had been clouded by alcohol and bad decisions. He remembered snatches of good conversation, private smiles, and hidden touches... then he remembered sobering up momentarily to the realization that he was about to go home with some stranger, and not just a stranger, a man. He'd panicked.

"I went to that bar every night for three weeks," Erik murmured into Charles' neck, anger gone for the moment, "You never came back."

A droplet of sweat snaked down Charles' back. He had no idea how anyone who looked at him wouldn't know what he'd just done. He expected there to be far more shame there, he reached for it, but he couldn't find it, at least in any substantial amount. Not for this day at least.

"I'd given up months ago. Then you show up on my door... and you don't even remember me."

Charles winced, wanting to apologize, but he knew it wouldn't be worth anything, not to a person like Erik. So he simply shifted his body so he could rest his forehead against Erik's temple and he said the only thing he could possibly think of to make it better.

"I'll remember you now."

The huffed laugh was barely there, "I suppose you will."

Notes: Heeey, how did this plot get into my porn?

There are some people who want me to make this a verse, and while I'm not opposed to the idea, it will be a while. I was intending this to be the one off fic to shake out the kinks (bahdumchsh) from last week but the damn thing took on a life of its own. So I guess the answer to sequel questions will be... I'm considering it, but it will be a while. Thank you for the support and I'm gonna go sit in a corner now and scrub away the urge to feel guilty I posted this.

Damn my upbringing.


End file.
